Broken
by Dr. Monster
Summary: James broke his arm and... its Katie's fault? So why is Katie changeing her look completley? What is going on? Read to find out...
1. Broken

13 year old Katie sat on the orange sofa alone in the apartment, writing in her diary:

Dear Diary, I hope no one finds this. I might never live it down if any one finds out that I write in a diary, let alone that I'm 13 and writing in one. But my worst fear is that some one will find out that I'm in love with James. Don't think that I'm too young to be in love, because I'm not. I actually fell in love with James when I found out that when he would babysit me he would let me win all of the games no matter what it was. And he is such a gentle man; I mean what girl doesn't want a guy to open the door for her? Oh dang it, I think some one is coming!

Katie closed the diary right as the door opened and James walked in. James saw Katie trying to hide something. James grinned, knowing what Katie had, and said,

"Katie are you going to give me the diary? Or am I going to half to take it by force?" Katie gulped, knowing that he could pin her down in a few seconds. So she got up calmly walking towards him, James grinned bigger thinking that she was going to give up. But as she got close to him she ran out the door. James stood there for a minute, shocked, before he too ran out the door behind her. James finally found her at the pool and cornered her. Katie thought of a way to get him to leave her alone, and as James took another step closer to her she pushed him into the pool! James let out a pain filled scream and pulled himself out, holding his left arm. Katie turned around and saw him holding his arm and began to worry. She went over to James and started rubbing his back to calm him. She asked him what was wrong and he replied,

"I think my arm is broken." Katie grabbed her cell and called her mom telling her to come and bring her keys.

**This is going to be a chapter story, so tell me what you think. 3 reviews and you get another chapter**.


	2. Hospital

As soon as Mrs. Knight got off of her cell with Katie, she ran to the door, grabbing her purse off the counter. She yelled out loudly

"BOYS, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING, PUT IT DOWN." The boys heard her and ran to her. Kendall being the over protective bother that he is, thought that something must have happened to Katie. So he ran up to his mom and said

"Is Katie okay?" Mama Knight said

"Katie is fine. But James thinks that he broke his arm." All 3 of the boys looked at Mama Knight with wide eyes. They all ran out the door.

**At the hospital…**

James sat on the hospital bed staring at the wall, while Kendall sat in a plastic chair with Katie on his lap holding on to her big brother. Logan was out talking to the nurses. Mama Knight was out getting some food for her kids. And Carlos was watching cartoons on the TV. They where all waiting for the doctor to come look at the X-rays. When Mama Knight came in with Logan and the doctor they all looked up to see a kind looking old man with a cast in his hand. James groaned at the sight of the cast as the old doctor fit the cast on his arm gently. While the doctor was putting the cast on, he talked to him

"Hey there, you're a good looking guy." James smiled at that and said thanks. The doctor smiled and said

"Do you have a girlfriend?" James turned red and looked over at Katie. The doctor looked where James was looking and smiled, getting the hint. Soon the kind doctor was done, and he smiled at James and said that he was. He gave Mama Knight some pills for James if he started hurting. When they all stood up to leave, Katie said in a small voice

"I'm sorry, James." James looked at Katie, unsure if he'd heard her right. James could tell that Katie felt really bad. So he said

"It's okay, Katie. I'm not mad at you." He flashed one of his award-winning smiles at her, and she giggled.


	3. Sorry

The car ride home was silent, except for Katie holding on to James's hand and whispering, "I'm sorry" to James. He just rolled his eyes and said

"Katie, it's okay. You didn't mean for this to happen; you're too sweet to do that." He grinned at her. Katie just gave a weak smile. As soon as they walked in to the door Mama Knight made James sit down and relax on the couch, giving the remote to him for the TV. Katie sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. The guys went down to the pool, seeing as they couldn't do anything for him. Katie was really starting to freak James out, because she was just staring at the wall with a blank look on her face. But she snapped out of it and turned to look at James giving him a look that meant 'what?' He just shook his head and said

"What's wrong Katie?" She ignored him and stared at the wall again.

Katie's thoughts…

Why did this have to happen? I feel so bad for breaking James's arm. What a perfect way to win him over! I know what I'm going to have to do…

**Done with another chapter! Yeah, I know it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and I would really like to thank my Beta AnimeGeek12! **


	4. Shopping

Katie stood up and walked over to her mom in the kitchen. Katie pulled at her mom's sleeve and asked her for the first time

"Mom, can we go shopping?" Mama Knight looked at her daughter, shocked. Katie sighed and looked up at her mom, giving her the famous puppy dog eyes. Mama Knight was putty in Katie's evil little hands at that moment. So of course Mama Knight said

"What ever you want, sweetie." Grinning all the way to the couch, she went over to James and asked him

"Will you be okay for a few hours, while I take Katie out shopping?" James choked on his drink when she said that. Katie and shopping did not mix well. James thought 'Why does she need new clothes all of a sudden? It's not like she hit a growth spurt or something' so he asked her

"Why does Katie want new clothes?" Mama Knight thought for a moment and replied

"She never said why." James said

"Oh, okay." James didn't understand Katie sometimes, but that was one of the many things he loved about her.

**At the mall…**

Mama Knight was having the time of her life with Katie. And Katie was having fun watching her mom grab things off the rack and then shove her in to the dressing room. Even though Katie wouldn't admit it, she was having fun getting spoiled by her mom. So far Katie had gotten a lot of skirts and pink skinny-tees. But there were so many clothes that Katie couldn't tell what she had tried on and what her mom bought her. When they got tired they went to the food court and ate a late lunch. After they had finished, Mama Knight decided they would get their nails done. Katie chose hot pink nails with light blue polka dots. Mama Knight chose cheetah print. After the paint had dried, they decided to go home and check on the guys. And Katie wanted to model her new clothes for them.

**At 2J…**

Katie walked in on the guys playing video games. When she jumped in front of the TV screen the guys jumped up ready to fight, but they lowered their fists when they saw it was Katie. Katie jumped up and down saying that she had to show them her new clothes, and being the good big bothers they were, they agreed and sat on the couch. After five minutes they heard Katie coming out of her room, when…

**And done! I hope you have enjoyed it. Okay guys, I have 851 hits and only 15 reviews, which is just sad.**


	5. Thanks Katie

_Katie jumped up and down, saying that she had to show them her new clothes, and being the good big bothers they were, they agreed and sat on the couch. After five minutes they heard Katie coming out of her room, when…_

They turned around and saw Katie in a pink shirt and skinny jeans with tears at the knees.

Kendall thought _Oh. My. Gosh. Katie looks really good! Now I'm going to have to fight the boys off even more! It was a close call last time with Tyler. I'm going to go insane! I can't have her looking like this! She's too young! Why did she even change her look anyway? Its better not be for a guy!_

Logan thought _Wow, Katie looks really pretty. I like her new look. I wonder why she changed it._

Carlos thought _Katie looks so cute! I totally love the new look she has! _

And finally James thought _Oh. My. Gosh. Katie is gorgeous! I mean, she was even prettier in her old clothes. But no matter what she looks amazing. Oh crap, I think I might like her! Where did that come from? More importantly, what is Kendall going to think when he finds out that I like his little sister? Wait, then what is _Katie _going to think? I'm screwed! _

By now Katie was twirling around the room happily. Everyone voiced the opinion on her new clothes and nails. And Carlos squealed when he saw Mama Knight's too. Things where going well, until Kendall opened his mouth and asked

"Why did you change your look? AND IT BETTER NOT BE FOR A GUY!" That last part was shouted, and Katie became nervous. At this point everyone in the room was watching her and waiting for an answer. But she tried to play it cool. She just shrugged and replied

"It was time for a change, I guess." James looked sad after he heard her say that, and Carlos took notice and asked him

"Why did you get sad when Katie said that, James?" Everyone's eyes travelled from Katie to James. He blushed and said

"I don't know." Carlos decided he wasn't having that. He asked him again

"C'mon, why?" But James repeated

"I really don't know." So Carlos merely pouted and sat back down with a huff. Then Katie rescued James by saying

"I'm going to try on some more clothes." Afterwards the brunette inwardly sighed and thanked her.

**Kinda boring, I know. But I'm kinda having a mental block for this story, so if you have any ideas please say it in a review or PM me. As always, please review, and thanks to AnimeGeek12 for being my Beta.**


	6. Uhoh

After 30 minutes of Katie trying on and modeling her new clothes, James had to get out of there. He stood up from the couch, but everyone turned to look at him. James said

"I'm going to take a shower." The guys knew that was code for 'James needs time to think' because with 5 teenagers in the apartment it was hard to find time alone. So James went to the hall closet and grabbed a towel. A few seconds later they heard the water turn on. Suddenly Katie walked out of her room wearing another outfit. Everyone liked it (except for Kendall). Instead of going to her room to change, Katie sat down on Kendall's lap, smiling sweetly at him. Kendall grinned at his baby sister and said

"Don't you have some more outfits to model?" Katie shook her head and said

"Nope, Mom only spent so much on me." Kendall grinned bigger, knowing that Katie could do anything and get away with it. Suddenly Katie shot up and said

"I do need to put my make up away." Kendall got mad when she said 'make up' and shouted

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT! YOU'RE ONLY 13!" Katie surged off him and said "I am a hormonal teenage girl, and you're never going to win this argument." Kendall sighed, knowing that she was right, as she skipped to her room. With all the shouting no one noticed that James was still in the shower. Katie pulled a bag out of her room and got all of her make up together, once again skipping down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door and screamed.

**Okay, you got your wish, I updated! Review or die! Just kidding, but please review.**


	7. Totaly in love

Katie screamed when she saw James wrapping a towel around his mid-drift. James's head snapped up when he herd Katie scream and he covered him self (even though Katie couldn't see any thing) and Kendall shot out of his seat and ran to Katie, grabbing her up in his arms. Kendall's face turned red when he saw James in just a towel and he carried Katie back into the living room and said

"Wait here." Katie nodded at him. Kendall walked tentatively back to James seeing that he put on a pair of shorts and said

"What was that?" James looked at Kendall and said

"She walked in on me!" Kendall responded

"Okay but if theirs any damage then I'm blameing you!" James looked at Kendall like her grew 3 heads and shouted

"How could I ever hurt her, I love her more than you know!" Every one in the apartment herd him and their eyes grew wide and Katie ran to Kendall and James. Kendall's face turned purple. Katie asked

"Is this true? Do you love me? More than a friend?" Kendall crossed his arms and said

"Yeah, do you?" James took a deep breath and said loudly (because he knew Logan, Carlos and Mama Knight where lisseng) and said

"Yes, its true." He took Katie's hands and continued "Katie Knight, I'm in love with you." When he was done he flashed his famous smile at her. Katie's eyes where misting over when she said

"I'm in love with you too James." James looked over at Kendall (who's face had returned a normal-ish color) and said

"Are you okay with this dude?" Kendall took a good, long hard look at James and said

"You better take care of her man, because I know where you live." Flashing a smile at them he walked away to give them a little privacy (even if he did look around the corner) James smiled at Katie and said

"Katie, will you be my girlfriend?" she nodded and James leaned down and kissed her for a few seconds (he knew Kendall was around the corner) finally content with his life.

_**The end**_

I know it seems a little rushed but I want this done all ready. Review if you want to.


End file.
